A Place to Go
by tiny drop of water
Summary: Kembali adalah keinginannya. Warning: OOC, random, deskripsi lebay kayaknya orz


Warning: OOC, random, lebay

Salam kenal, sebenarnya saya cuma nulis 104 kata disini, tapi jadinya banyak karena masukin percakapan di dua episode karena bingung mau masukin mana aja ;_;

Semoga ini nggak begitu sampah orz

* * *

Kini ingatannya sudah kembali, apa lagi yang ia cari? Faye menghela napas. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa ia akan bahagia ketika ingatannya sudah kembali, ia tidak pernah lebih keliru dari ini. Kehilangan uang di kasino dan taruhan terasa lebih baik, rasanya tidak seburuk apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ingatannya mungkin kembali, namun ketika ia kembali ke tempat itu ia tidak menemukan apapun, siapapun. Faye sendiri.

Kemana dia harus pergi?

Dia berjalan menuju kendaraannya. Alat komunikasinya berbunyi, dilihatnya wajah Spike di layar. Spike menyuruhnya agar kembali. Faye merasa jengkel, dengan segera ia mematikan alat komunikasinya ketika percakapan sudah selesai, baginya tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita bernama Julia hari itu.

Ia kini merasa perlu kembali.

Karena pesan itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Faye menanyakan keberadaan Spike pada Jet yang seketika ditemuinya setelah ia mendarat. Ditemukannya Spike sedang mempersiapkan senjata, entah untuk apa. Faye menatap punggung Spike, ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan itu atau tidak. Faye berbalik.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Spike menatap bayangan Faye pada gelas minumannya, bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kau sepertinya memiliki informasi."

"Kau mau membayarku berapa untuk itu?" Faye balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang." Spike menjawab sembari meletakkan peluru ke dalam senjatanya. Pesawat bergoncang.

"Kau kembali di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat." Spike menghela napasnya.

"Aku kembali karena kau memanggilku ke sini." Faye menjawab dengan santai.

"Atau mereka mengikutimu kemari?" Faye hanya bisa menatap Spike, tertegun. "Yah, cepat atau lambat mereka akan kemari." Spike berlalu.

"Tunggu!"

Pada akhirnya Faye menyampaikan pesan itu.

Perlu atau memang ingin?

Handgun diarahkannya pada kepala Spike.

"Kau mau kemana?" Pria yang ditanya hanya menoleh.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Kembali tidak ada jawaban yang di terima oleh Faye. Handgun tidak lagi mengarah pada Spike.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa masa lalu itu tidak penting," Spike hanya menatap Faye, diam.

"Kau lah yang terpaku pada masa lalu!" Spike berjalan ke arah Faye.

"Lihatlah mataku!" Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak di todong handgun berbicara. Spike mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Faye.

"Satu diantaranya palsu karena aku kehilangan itu pada satu kejadian," Faye tidak bisa berkata apapun, matanya terpaku pada kedua mata Spike yang berbeda warna. Ia baru saja menyadarinya.

"Sejak saat itu aku melihat masa lalu dengan mata yang satu dan melihat masa kini dengan mata yang lainnya. Aku percaya bahwa yang aku lihat tidak semuanya merupakan kenyataan."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu! Jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu sekarang!"

"Kupikir aku melihat mimpi yang aku tidak akan pernah bangun darinya." Faye tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bernapas pun rasanya sudah cukup sulit. Oksigen seperti tersangkut pada tenggorokannya dan tak mengisi paru-parunya dengan optimal.

"Tanpa kusadari, mimpi itu telah berakhir." Spike berjalan hingga mereka saling memunggungi.

"Ingatanku kembali..." Spike berhenti, mungkin untuk mendengarkan.

"Tetapi tidak ada hal baik yang kudapat. Tidak ada tempat untukku pulang." Faye mengepalkan tangannya, erat. Kukunya terasa menusuk daging pada telapak tangannya.

"Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat aku pulang." Keduanya diam sesaat.

"Sekarang, kemana kau akan pergi? Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Apa kau memberitahuku kau akan membuang hidupmu?" Faye berbalik, ia ingin menumpahakan segala rasa kesalnya pada Spike saat itu.

"Aku pergi bukan untuk mati. Aku pergi untuk melihat apakah aku benar-benar hidup." Spike menatap ke depan dan kembali berjalan, Faye hanya bisa menatapnya dari belakang. Diangakatnya handgunnya, mengarahkan handgun itu pada Spike untuk sesaat. Diarahkannya handgun itu lebih tinggi lagi, Faye menarik pelatuknya. Lima kali. Air matanya siap untuk jatuh. Lututnya terasa lemas, ia pun bersandar agar tidak jatuh.

Air matanya tak lagi tertahan.

Faye memang ingin kembali.

Ini tempat ia pulang. Spike sudah pergi, begitu juga Ed dan Ein. Mungkin ini masih menjadi tempatnya pulang, mungkin juga tidak.

* * *

Keterangan: Percakapan diambil dari episode 25 dan 26.

Terimakasih suah membaca orz

maafkan saya orz


End file.
